<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bargaining by SerialKillerQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176615">Bargaining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen'>SerialKillerQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding what you need [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood drinking is mentioned/implied not shown in this fic, Mercyfic, Negotiations, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Vampires, Zombies, do not copy to another site, mix of both, unbeta'd we die like mne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is the leader of a group of younger survivors in a world that's ended, they need help, and will bargain for it, no matter how little they want to. (Maybe they'll be surprised).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding what you need [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bargaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to warn for any potential non-con readings here. Nothing non-con has happened or is going to happen, but our protagonist is negotiating for ammo and a place to stay that night while their group is moving, with themselves, even if it's entirely non-sexual.<br/>I will have info on the bottom note for this world and how it works!<br/>Bellamy's face claim is Quintessa Swindell<br/>Ana's is Viktoriya Agalakova</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hoped she wasn’t one of the truly sadistic ones.</p><p>They could handle a lot, but pain wasn’t something they enjoyed. To even say they tolerated it was a stretch.</p><p>(They didn’t have much choice).</p><p>When it came to ammo they were out, their people were tired, not in a state to fight, and there were no human settlements anywhere nearby.</p><p><em>”There’s a group of Brights near here, they seem well established.”</em> </p><p>Easy suggestion for Charlie to make (imply), when you weren’t in charge, and didn’t have to pay the price.</p><p>(He was a scared kid, they knew. But it became hard not to be a little bit angry, eventually).</p><p>They tapped their fingernails against the table, refusing to make eye contact with the Bright (they should learn her name). Not because the glowing blue eyes alone bothered them, but because of what they tended to represent.</p><p>“You’re being very quiet.”</p><p>They forced their fingers to still then put their hand in their lap.</p><p>Best not to antagonize. They had enough jagged bite scars, and were going to be dealing with one more, may as well try to keep her calm. Brights didn’t go into frenzies like Ferals did, but they could get angry and it would be even more painful if she bit while she was.</p><p>Being fed on was going to hurt no matter what, of course. Nothing new. Not the first time they and theirs had been in a bad situation.</p><p>At least she hadn’t asked to turn one of them, to <em> keep</em> one of them. (Hadn’t asked, might do it anyway. They wouldn’t be able to stop it).</p><p>It was going to be dark soon, they needed to move this along.</p><p>“The others are too - they’re young. I’d prefer it be just from me.”</p><p>They’d <em>prefer</em> to get it over with.</p><p>It hurt so damn bad every time.</p><p>She went still in a way that felt pointed, briefly reaching up (and going even more still at the way they twitched) and brushed a few short blonde strands out of her face.</p><p>“You’re scared.” </p><p>Maybe they’d been naive to hope she wasn’t one of the crueler brights, if she wanted them to admit that. Was she enjoying this? Most of the Brights always demanded to feed on them, sometimes tried to push to keep one of their people, but few went out of their way to truly make it hurt. Rougher than necessary when they bit, yes, but it seemed more like they didn’t think they needed to hold back, didn’t care, than actively causing extra pain.</p><p>There had been some, but not many.</p><p>If they had more ammo, even enough for them to consider taking on Ferals, they would just leave this negotiation, give up any chance of staying with this pack. But they didn’t. And nothing was free. If it had been in the before, it wasn’t now. (They wouldn’t know either way).</p><p>Their train of thought cut off (and they should really be <em>answering</em>) when she stood up. </p><p>“You should bring your people in. There’s room.”</p><p>They opened their mouth to say… something, when she suddenly extended her hand, and did her eyes linger near their neck and did she look faintly sad -</p><p>“I’m Ana.”</p><p>They hesitated before placing their hand in hers, braced, just in case.</p><p>But she didn’t tighten her grip until it hurt or yank them forward. And it wasn’t so hard to look her in the eyes right then.</p><p>“I’m Bellamy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That title is low effort guys, uniquely low effort, I suck at titles.</p><p>I was always reluctant to write original fic because I thought I had to have a world that was totally fleshed out, but all the original fic I've read recently has shown that is not true. I have been reading some post apocalypse fic, and been excited about Back 4 Blood (which led to me looking back at Dying Light and Days Gone) so zombies were on my mind, though I ended up making a vampire fic instead.<br/>Some general info.<br/>- Bellamy is 23, Ana is 26.<br/>- Bellamy's group mostly consists of teens and a couple of 20/21 year olds. (Charlie is the youngest at 15).<br/>- Ana is of Russian descent, and has a faint accent.<br/>- 'Brights' are infected (yes I call them infected) who can be out during the day, are sentient, and have glowing blue eyes, they generally appear normal other than that, with a double sets of fangs. (These are not retractable and are always out).<br/>- 'Ferals' are more zombie like infected, who act up more at night, they burn in the daylight, all of their teeth are fangs, they have claws, they have black eyes and appear "ill" with pale skin and blue veins visible. They attack much like the classic zombies, lunging and trying to tear.<br/>- Brights only need small amounts of blood to survive, but enjoy drinking it, when negotiating with a human/human group this is often what they ask for. And since people suck (including former humans) a lot of them take advantage of any kind of desperation, this doesn't mean all Brights are evil, Bellamy's been dealt a lot of rotten hands.<br/>- It's about 30 years post apocalypse.</p><p>These are the specific reference pictures I use for each character.<br/>Bellamy: https://imgix.bustle.com/uploads/image/2020/8/24/88c5949d-a0a5-40de-8350-b87db138308b-trinkets_season2_episode8_00_02_43_23r.jpg?w=1200&amp;h=630&amp;q=70&amp;fit=crop&amp;crop=faces&amp;fm=jpg</p><p>Ana: https://svcasting.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/fufk1.jpeg</p><p>I was inspired by a specific fic that I would prefer not to name due to privacy reasons. Along with the works of Potatolady!<br/>I hope this is understandable and you enjoy!</p><p>Check the mycast for faceclaim references! Also click on each role for a little bio!<br/>https://www.mycast.io/stories/finding-what-you-need<br/>(I've been informed mycast won't let you click, go there to see their faceclaims and go here to see their bios!)<br/>https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/bios</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>